


天体观测

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	天体观测

夜空，用肉眼无法看清的星系，在宇宙中生存着。  
上演着雷同人生的喜怒哀乐。

每当他望向星空的时候，保持微笑。  
而他也相信另一个人的视线必将与他悄悄交汇。

※

[周末也要去么？]  
[是阿。]  
咖啡杯有些烫，仅此而已。锦户亮的手微微一抖差点把刚煮好的黑咖泼在山下的身上，空气里到处沾染着雾气和莫名。  
[喂，你怎么是一副惊乍的样子？]山下颇带反问口气问道。  
我就知道你不带好意。  
[答应你就是了。]  
(ryo-chan…….)

※

亮从望远台小心的走下狭小的台阶，先前的光亮由于投影而转移。刚想准备把观测的结果深情并茂的描述一番。山下那个家伙居然陷在软皮沙发里睡他的回笼觉，不过他很快就能原谅他。

昨天、折腾到很晚，也没有看到十一年才能看到一次的室女座星团，天气的原因占了很大的因素。那个时候，他并没有显示太难过的样子，亮一度好心的还认为他长大了。毕竟大家都不是孩子了，不时发小脾气总显得幼稚难看。但他很快发现自己实在太抬举山下了，压根就不是那么回事，当天吃夜宵的时候，山下把饭团放在一边，坐在一边自顾自讲冷笑话，无不是宣泄他的不满。  
气氛甚至达到零点。  
[不就是十一年一回嘛，山下以后你有的是机会。.]同为天体观测研究会的massu显然对此毫不在意(他在意的是夜宵罢了。)  
[增田……]锦户亮忍耐不住，故意加大了声音。  
突然整个房间都变得好安静。  
这份安静又显得不协调，有素粒子在作怪吧。  
[呐，你们知道马卡良766吧。]赤西最先打破了寂静。  
[知道啊。就是有黑洞的那个，]山下居然打起了精神。  
亮扬起身子，在和仁视线的交接处，相视一笑。  
[喂，JIN你接下去说啊。]  
[啊，这个，归根究底是…….]赤西只好胡编乱造一番，亮在一旁偷笑。  
[…… ……]  
[是这样的啊。]山下竟也信以为真。

※

[山下？]  
[嗯？]  
亮见他醒了，一言不发的坐在那里。由于房间遮光做的太到位，甚至难以看清彼此的面容。微弱的星点灯光呈分散状，不规则的落在各处，向苍穹般的顶部看去就好像身处星系中。想必任何人都会被这幅情景所沉醉的。  
[你不去看看吗？]亮压着嗓子问道。  
[我只是…….]山下懒散的揉着栗色的发丝，装作听不清。  
(找个机会想和你共处。)  
[要不是秋田学长要我写报告，我才不会来呢。]说着山下拖着依旧疲惫的身子，走上观望台。  
硕大的望远镜和山下的背影产生了微妙的反比对照。  
…….好像被黑洞吞噬一般？

亮趁着这段空隙也想小睡一会，刚要把手枕在复古木桌上，似乎被什么刺到了。亮顺势要摸索那个东西，抬手打开了小灯。  
一只深色的文件袋？  
一般来说亮没有随意动他人物品的习惯，但这次他忍不住拆开了袋子的封口。里面的文书材料居然有厚厚一沓，和家用字典差不多。更令他想不到的是这些材料上的文字都是人工的手迹，并且明显是山下惯用的流式字体。

“天体观测FROM 1996 TO 2007”最上端的一页如此郑重写到。  
[．．．．．． ．．．．．．]  
[．．．．．． ．．．．．．]  
锦户亮边阅读着边暗自吃惊，或许这就是山下不为人知的另一面吧，他不能断然确定。1996年，那个时候他们都还在念国小吧。原来那个时候，山下就喜欢天体观测了。  
亮继续读着，一页一页的翻过，每一个星系团的观测记录是如此详细。眼前显出偌大的星云它们拧在一起，夹杂渺小的尘埃，经过漫长的光年，形成巨大的漩涡，一片一片的出现在苍穹的彼端。无所是从，寻找着彼此紧实的依靠。  
[这是最后一篇了吗？]看着封面用签字笔写着浓重的ＬＡＳＴ的册子，亮先把别的纸页塞进文件袋里，接着他轻轻翻开书页。  
[‘触角’．．．．．．]熟悉的字眼。  
这难道是．．．．．．

[亮。]  
山下观测回来的时候，发现亮在阅读自己的记录。一瞬间不知说什么好。  
[你看了．．．．．．]  
亮望着站在远处的山下，眼睛深深陷进眼窝，[你也早就．．．．．．]  
[还挖空心思，做了‘触角’的调查．．．．．．]  
(可是就算记录一辈子，都没办法完成。)  
(You Know，I Know。)  
[亮，我看到室女星座．．．．．．留下的遗迹。]山下撇开亮的话题，不由分说牵起亮的手，分明带着邪气。

[一条绵长的银色尾迹．．．．．．]贯穿了视线。  
[我们的努力还是没白费呢。]山下在亮的耳边轻轻说道，[幸好小亮你收集的气象资料全，我猜想那之后的几天必定会有痕迹。]  
真是过分的家伙，锦户亮觉得自己被耍了。在一场不经意的等待后，他收到一个惊喜。  
[要不是学长的帮助，除了这个天文台，别的望远镜可是做不到的。]  
望着雷同深渊的宇宙，不知不觉将背后彼此的手默契的绞缠在一起，获得不存在的安全感。似乎也很紧张，指甲钦在缝隙之间，将温度扎进了骨头之下。

※

人生能有几个十年抑或十一年呢？  
(Nobody Knows，Nobody Cares。)  
在浩瀚的星辰宇宙之中，根本不算什么。  
那么的不足为道。  
即使是整个银河系也是如此渺小。

46亿年前，地球诞生。  
而从那个时候，我已经和你．．．．．．

※

[触角大概还要4亿年才能融合成超星系呢。]亮看完记录的最后一页，轻轻念着。  
[可是能看着他们相撞，也不错呢。]山下投过温和的目光，从透视的角度来说，现在这一幕定格将是非常完美的一幅构图。极具画面感的暗调光点亮了视角正中，不偏不倚沿着亮手臂的弧线打下来。  
[其实他们也是非常希望结合的吧。]  
[我不知道。]  
又如何去获知。  
假如投身入星尘之中。

右手开始慢慢在空气里环上阴影的轨迹，宛若一个假象的空心星团。  
[是小麦哲伦*么。]他笑着。  
(别轻易说出口！)

他只能如此看着他。

※

[已经随风而逝的遥远1996]  
．．．．．． ．．．．．．  
那一年喜欢上天文，完完全全是因为看到男孩望着星空时入神的模样。  
他并不认识他，仅仅是因为偶遇，加之天空晴好，就请略懂天文的叔父带自己出来。一路上听着关于星系的种种，至今已遗忘得不着痕迹。  
[‘触角’．．．．．．]  
不知何时身边站着另一个男孩，比自己略矮些。夜色遮挡着他的侧颜。  
[你在说什么？]山下问道。  
[我是说相撞的星系啊，就发生在距离地球6300万光年的太空中。]年幼的亮指着眼睛所注视的远方，载满星辰的天际。  
注视，不过是为了祈祷。

不介意任何强大的介质，将时空逆转。他们注定结合，重新拥有新的开始，尽管这个过程将漫长无比。

而谁看着谁的背影看得出神。

※

[好长的报告。]  
亮随手一掂，无法估量的分量。  
[触角的报告会比这个更重磅。]山下信誓旦旦的说道，那一副自信的模样，让亮有笑的理由。  
[你笑什么。]  
伸上一拳落了空，但他无处可躲。  
(Hide & Seek)

那之后不久，报告被发表了。马马虎虎挤在一份杂志的中刊。  
[错别字不说，还删了节，连标题都很随便。]亮随手一翻，便无心看下去。  
[果然是没有人感兴趣的．．．．．．]从山下冷漠的回答中，亮分明听到了绝望。  
[不是这样的．．．．．．]  
[诶？]  
[其实还有．．．．．．]

其实难过的时候，想要的只是一句没有说出口鼓励吧，  
落在画面外央求的眼神。

※

[你也一起过来看吧。]  
[不用了。]自从那一事件发生之后，山下对于观测一直抱着若即若离的态度。  
[这可是十年一次才能看到的塞佛特。]  
[我不要啦。上次你不是看了文件袋么，里面不有我的详细记载，把它们的特征写的清清楚楚了？]甩弄着手就要驳开他。  
[那算是十年前的资料，不管怎么说，我都希望你能]看一眼。  
山下继续拒绝。

亮无奈，只能走上前去拉过他的手臂，也就在他拉着他手的一刹那间，时钟指在那个时刻，很显然他们错过了观测塞佛特的最佳时机。  
糟糕，  
错过了。

过了五秒之后，山下从亮僵滞的表情中读出了结果。

[都是我不好。]  
[没关系。]  
说完，山下一揽反手把亮的头埋进自己的怀里。  
没关系。  
真的没关系。

他拥抱着他，然后他们被整个宇宙无限温柔的拥抱着。  
也不管是否被允许，没有任何理由再可以使他放手。  
无论是即将想表达的言语，以及残余的肢体动作，  
就连庞大而闪烁的尘埃也变得赘余。

你知道吗？  
亮。  
我在乎的，终将只是关于你的一切，  
以及关于这个天体的所有而已。

END  
2007-9-2

*注：小麦哲伦指小麦哲伦星系，此星系没有明显核心。  
所有的时间指观测星团的最佳时间。

FT：非常执念的，明知不能表达完整。  
也是一篇极其晦涩(应该说相当晦涩)的文。  
以上。


End file.
